


Going to be a Good Day

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic!AU, I hate mornings and so does Cullen, M/M, super fluff, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which there are alarm clocks, silly jewelry, and not wanting to get out of bed.Written for the kiss prompt: “lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up."





	

As with every morning, the alarm went off too fucking early. It was always at the same time, and logically Dorian knew that, but every time it started chiming and buzzing next to his head he always woke with the same thought: _fucking alarm_. It was offensive, really, that it went off before the sun was fully up yet just so he could make his train before things got too crowded in the morning rush. Every day he also thought about throwing his phone at the wall, but it had been expensive, and he’d be pissed if lost everything that was on it just because he didn’t want to get out of bed.

And oh, bed was so comfortable. It was warm and soft, and most deliciously tempting after he opened his eyes. Even moreso than when he went to bed, he didn’t want to  leave it. Another hour, maybe two, and he’d be more up to it. Maybe. Probably not. He grumbled, dismissed the alarm, and rolled onto his side into what had to be the most comfortable position in the world. Wasn’t that always the way? It was a crime to have to get up, shower, figure out breakfast, get dressed, and leave.

Most especially because from this angle he could see the other man in bed with him. They so often fell asleep tangled up together, with Cullen’s head on Dorian’s chest, but throughout the night they sometimes shifted. This morning, Cullen was half on his stomach with one leg pulled up nearly to his chest with one arm wrapped up under his knee. The blankets were thrown off, as they usually were when he got too hot between the thick sheets and their shared body heat, so Dorian could see the strange lines of his body as he contorted himself into what was probably a position that would give the man a back ache later. He chuckled. Even this early, when Cullen was still sleeping and very possible half drooling on the pillow, the man was adorable.

One hand reached out to run through the mop of blond curls that fell across Cullen’s forehead, and Dorian sighed before he slipped out from under the covers to shower. It had been cute to come into work late on account of not wanting to leave the man sleeping in his bed the first three times, but now he couldn’t really use that as an excuse. Dorian had often said if his bosses saw what he saw first thing they’d be loeathe to get out of bed too. They’d laughed and told him not to be late again. The bastards.

Shower done, hair and makeup more or less up to standard, Dorian made his way back into the bedroom. It was still dim and cool in there, and he had to stifle a snort when he saw that in his absence Cullen had all but starfished in the middle of the bed with his strong limbs stretched out to almost every corner. Maybe he was awake, but the steady rise and fall of his chest said otherwise. This was why they had to go to bed at the same time. If they didn’t, Dorian was lucky if he got the edge without a foot or a hand somewhere uncomfortable. Still, seeing it now made him want to call in sick and just crawl back into bed with him.

Breakfast was simple: yogurt with fruit, toast, and coffee strong enough to power a decently sized spacecraft. He always left enough coffee on the warmer for Cullen when he got up, which Dorian knew would be half full of sugar and cream to even out how high octane he tended to make it. Then, work clothes. Suit and tie, fancy and expensive shoes, a watch Cullen had given him for his birthday last year, and the finishing touch…well, it was kind of ridiculous. He’d bought it as a joke, the two little charms on cheap metal chains from an internet site that specialized in kitschy-cute things. On his chain hung a charm in the shape of a fried egg. Cullen had the other in the shape of two pieces of bacon. It was the closest thing to “couples” jewelry they owned, and it was just as much about them being perfect for each other as it was about he fact that they ate breakfast food together like it was going out of style.  Now he was ready to go. Sadly.

Dorian crossed the room to the bed, bent over it, and pressed a kiss to Cullen’s head. Cullen had the much nicer alarm clock, really. Dorian got chimes and a vibrating phone, and Cullen got kisses and gentle prodding to get out of bed and get ready. It would have been unfair were it not for the fact that Dorian did love watching Cullen wake up to him. It was sweet.

“Hey,” he greeted, “time to get up.”

A grunt, and Cullen licked his lips before scrunching his eyes closed. “No.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss those scarred lips, “Come on.”

“No. Early.”

“You won’t be if you stay there for too much longer, and you know it.”

Cullen huffed, and one hand lifted so it could run up Dorian’s arm and to cup his face. They stayed like that for a moment before amber eyes fluttered open a little, and Cullen sighed. “‘M awake.”

Sure he was.

“I’ll call you at lunch,” Dorian told him, and leaned in for another kiss. This time Cullen was awake enough to reciprocate, and Dorian could feel him smile into it. The man was terrible at getting up, but it was a delight to watch him.

“Mm, ‘kay,” was the reply. At this rate he was going to have to call from the train platform to make sure Cullen _actually_ had gotten up and doing. “Love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you tonight.”

When he’d called from the train platform he hadn’t gotten a response, but a few minutes later his notifications popped up with a picture. Cullen, fresh from a shower. No towel.

It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
